The Last Sunrise
by violentkisses20
Summary: 'I go to a vampire bar, and when someone pisses me off, I tell them to bite me...' Sophia is left for dead in an allyway...just behind everyone's favourite vampire club Fangtasia...wonder who saves her? Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bite Me.

Honestly, that's an innocent little come back you tell someone who's annoying the fuck out of you. I used it often, and I found it hilarious that people got so offended.

Well...who's laughing now?

I woke up after God knows how long...I could feel water dripping onto my forehead, the cold seeping in through my wet clothing. At first, I couldn't figure out why I was so fucking sore...that is...until I remembered exactly where I was.

I tried opening my eyes, and it felt like it took forever. When I finally managed to open them everything felt blurry, and just as my vision came clear, everything finally clicked, and in that instant I felt the pain suddenly take over my entire body.

"H-he..." I coughed, my entire body searing with pain at the action. "Help me..."

I lifted a hand to my neck, and let out a shriek of pain. I brought my hand up to my eyes and saw it covered with blood. How I was still alive...I don't know...but fuck was I ever in pain. I struggled to lift myself off the ground...I could hear the thumping of the music from inside the club...it's no wonder no one heard me.

I managed to turn onto my stomach, the murky water from the alley floor splashing against my face. I didn't even give a shit about the filth that was surrounding me; I just needed to get some kind of help. I clawed desperately at the wall trying to lift my body, using the garbage bags and boxes surrounding me to try and sit up. I managed to get myself into a sitting position and just as I felt relief, I wanted to throw up at the site of my own body.

I had bites all over my body, and I was covered in blood...my clothing was torn...and my purse was gone.

How the fuck was I even still alive?

I didn't know how the hell I was going to get a hold of help at this rate...and if I lost as much blood as I think I did...fuck. Well...I never thought this would be the way I'd go...

I laughed at my own stupidity, and big mouth, and then hissed as the pain raked across my body.

I go to a vampire bar, and when someone pisses me off, I tell them to bite me...

"He-hel...fuck..." I tried to call out again...I was desperate for help... "Help! Please...He-Help!"

I heard a door open slammed open, and turned my head just as I saw two bodies come flying out the door...

"Filth...God some people are just painful to look at..." I heard a female voice speaking. I heard a male's laughter, and I reminded myself to say a small prayer when I got out of this. People!

"P-please...h-help..." I called out to them. My vision began to blur again, but I saw the female walking over.

"Well...what do we have here?" I heard her say.

Her words suddenly came in and out...and I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying no matter how hard I tried. She was speaking with someone though...and the last thing I remember was someone picking me up before I passed out again.

Bite me...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up briefly...where ever I was, the lights were far too bright. I groaned at the brightness and coughed...the action seeming too much for my body. Everything ached, and I just wanted the pain to go away.

"Drink..." I heard someone mutter...and my raw and sore throat was so desperate for relief that I simply grunted in response and drank the warm liquid before passing out once more.

_Earlier that night..._

_"It's fucking cold..." I muttered as I stood in the line up for the ever famous vampire club named Fangtasia. I pulled the black skirt I had chosen to wear down a bit, and made sure my top didnt expose too much cleavage. My friends were chatting infront of me excitedly as this was their first time here. I had come a few times before, getting lost in the energy of the club. I didn't mind it so much...no one ever really bothered me, and it was the closest club to my little apartment here in downtown Shreveport._

_We got to the front of the line, and showed our ID as asked, and as my friends made their way to the dance floor, I made a line to the bar to make this night a little more tolerable. The bartender gave me a little nod and handed me the usual drink I always ordered. It still amazed me that I've been able to wander in and out of Fangtasia so much without anyone ever really bothering me..._

_Grabbing my drink, I turned to look at my friends...or at least where I had last seen them. Sighing, I looked around the club to see what was going on. It was full of Vampire fangirls who's boobs were practically hanging out of their vinyl outfits. They were either hanging off the arms of vampires, or draping their bodies accross them, in which I assumed they thought was a provocative postion. Moving on from watching a lovingly nicknamed 'fang-banger' give a vampire a lapdance to some random droning techno song, I saw something catch my eye._

_A lone vampire sat on what looked like a throne, his long blonde hair somewhat covering his eyes. I watched as his gaze wandered the club, observing all of Fangtasia's patrons. Something about his posture just exuded this energy, and you could definately tell that he was a person with power. Through the night I watched as people went up to him constantly, some it seemed for important matters as they would come and go from him quickly, and some actually go up and grovel at his feet. I found the latter to be somewhat sad and amusing. It was the same as every other time I'd been here, and I overheard a woman telling a man she was with that he was the owner of this establishment._

_"Sophia!" I heard someone call me, I turned as one of my very intoxicated friends Amber ran up to me, an excited look on her face, "I met a vampire! It was soooo coool" She slurred out. _

_"That's nice...and did you also meet the bartender?" I questioned her, as she spilled a little of her drink on the ground._

_"I met him too!" She squealed as she giggled. I couldn't help but laugh as she stumbled towards my group of friends, and they all wandered off dancing again._

_I ordered another drink, and then a weird sensation came over me. My head started throbbing, and I could feel a faint ringing sensation in my ears...it was the weirdest thing ever. This had been occuring every now and then for the past few weeks, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I was snapped out of it by someone touching my arm. I snapped my head in their direction, very annoyed. The throbbing felt like it was taking over me, and right now, I didn't feel like being hit on by a creeper._

_"Hello there...what are you doing here all alone?" The stranger asked me. I could see he had two more friends with him, and they all had some major creep factor going on for all of them. The one who was touching my arm was noticably pale, and you could tell soley from the paleness of his skin, he was not human._

_"None of your business." I responded automatically. I bit my tongue as I watched him smirk and turn to his friends. Oh man...my mouth was out of control, and honestly, the throbbing was intensifying as every minute passed._

_"Oh really...well what if I want to be my business, human?" His hand now moved upwards, and he lifted a finger to caress my face. A cringed as I felt his touch, and smacked his hand away._

_"Not interested asshole." I said before I could control myself. His eyes darkened, and before I could realize it, he grabbed the same wrist of the hand I used to smack his away. He moved closer to me, one of his friends moving to the other side of me as the third stood laughing._

_"Well, I never said you had a choice, did I human?" He asked, a crude smile spreading over his lips. As his friends continued to laugh, the throbbing grew so intense that I swear I was going to pass out. I needed to leave and fast._

_"Oh Fuck off and Bite me." I told him, trying to break my hand loose. As soon as the words left my mouth, I swear I could have kicked myself in the ass._

_"My pleasure."_

All I could feel was pounding...my head was just constantly throbbing...I could hear voices talking in the background, but I was so desperate to just hear some silence. I wanted some rest...was that honestly too much to ask for?

"Shut up..." I heard myself murmer as I opened my eyes.

It was only after I opened my eyes to see two very tall, very blond vampires looking at me. At the sound of my voice they both turned to look at me. I quickly remembered the allyway, and my hand went up to my throat, and I sat up and shifted to the end of the sofa I appeared to be on. I squished my body as far back into the cushions as I could, looking at these two strangers, trying to remember how I got here.

I was expecting to feel the blood still streaming out of my body, the intense and unwelcome pain to take over my entire being...but nothing happened. I moved the hand that was over my neck wound, expecting to see it covered in blood, but it was not. The wound had closed...and all I could feel was a slight tenderness and the stickyness and filth that remained on me from the dried blood and dirt from the allyway. The blonde woman smirked at me as I looked down to realize that my clothing was torn and you could very easily see my body, which right now was not at its best. I had a few scratches and bruises littering what skin you could see through all the mangled clothing and dried blood. I was in shock to find that all my wounds were healed, and I was no longer bleeding.

"The fuck..." I heard myself murmer. I was in a complete state of shock. I went from pretty much dying in an allyway, to waking up in what looked like some kind of office, miraculously healed, with two people looking at me...

There were two people looking at me...

"Where the fuck am I, and who the fuck are you?" I said before I could stop myself. I could hear the panic in my voice, and for a brief moment I wanted to slap myself for sounding like an idiot.

"A thank you would have been nice..." Mumured the blonde female as she left the office, slamming the door behind her.

What the hell was up her ass?

I looked towards the other blonde stranger to see him smirking at me, and I suddenly became very cautious of the fact that my body was thoroughly exposed. My hands drifted to keep was little of my clothing that was left intact, as I looked at this stranger staring at me. I soon recognized him as the man from the club who was sitting on the throne like chair watching everyone.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Eric, Eric Northman."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again Everyone. Yes I know, what the hell took me so long! My apologies. Lack of internet connection, and a bit of writers block can suck…but now I have connection, and some ideas, so more updates and chapters are on their way!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, or any of the awesome Sookie Stackhouse novels. I do not own any of the characters...but don't you just wish you could...siighhhh...lol. Rawr.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Chapter...**_

**_I looked towards the other blonde stranger to see him smirking at me, and I suddenly became very cautious of the fact that my body was thoroughly exposed. My hands drifted to keep was little of my clothing that was left intact, as I looked at this stranger staring at me. I soon recognized him as the man from the club who was sitting on the throne like chair watching everyone._**

**_"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Eric, Eric Northman."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three: "What Did you Say?**

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Eric, Eric Northman."

He looked at me, somewhat expectant. I couldn't help but think that was kind of cocky. Am I supposed to throw myself down at his feet now...just because he says his name? Either he was an important person...or he had a little itty bit of an ego.

He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

Ego.

I smiled and nodded my head, but I'm sure he noticed my slightly raised eyebrows and smirk. Damn me and my inability to hide my natural reactions.

"Ok..." I mumbled out. All I wanted was some clean clothing, a shower, and my bed. I couldn't really care for the pleasantries...although I guess I could be a bit more grateful to the man who saved me. He looked at me with his own raised eyebrow, and I made an 'oh' sound before I introduced myself.

"Sophia...Way." I mumbled out, very self conscious. I looked down, suddenly embarrassed. I heard Vamps got super hearing...wonder if he heard my ever-so-smart comment to the group that decided to make me their dinner. I suddenly felt extremely stupid sitting in rags in front of this towering man that just exuded power. He turned away and I looked down at my body again. I came dangerously close to dying tonight...and yet the reality hasn't even set in yet. It was strange.

"Pleasure to meet you Sophia." He simply stated, sending a smile over to me. Seeing him smiling sent warmth through my body. This man needed to do that more often.

"I have a few questions for you, regarding the situation you seem to have...found yourself in." He more or less meant this as more of a demand than a question, and feeling somewhat like a dumbass, I only nodded my head. I made a mental note to keep my wonderfully sarcastic mouth in check...before I become someone's dinner again.

"How did you wind up in the alleyway behind my club?"He cocked his head to the side in question, and I could feel the heat slowly traveling up to my cheeks. I'm about to look like the worlds biggest idiot. I took a deep breath and decided to sum it up...obviously leaving out the bit where I said 'Bite Me'…

"I came with a few friends…I've been here a few times before, so it's not like I'm completely new to this place…" He simply nodded, and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes…I've seen you here before…"I nodded…slightly confused that he would remember my face of all faces. My mouth again made a small 'oh' motion, and I looked down unsure of how to answer. I looked back up, and he was looking at me expectantly so I continued.

"I just got a massive headache and wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I was standing at the bar when three vampires came up to me. One of them started touching me and asking me what I was doing here, trying to pick me up for lack of a better term…and I told them off. I guess they didn't like it much." I shrugged and trailed off, gesturing towards my body. He nodded his head, and asked me a few more questions on what the vampires who attacked me looked like, and how long ago I remember the incident taking place.

"Well Sophia, thank you for answering my questions. I do apologize for the incident that took place, and I will let you know that those responsible will pay for their actions." He smiled at me, and again I had that feeling run through my body…ask cocky as this guy may seem…he had a reason to be…I won't lie…

"Than-" I was cut off as the door flew open and the other blond walked in. She looked from Eric to me with a bored expression and proceeded to hand me a pile of clothing.

"Sophia, Pam. Pam, Sophia." Eric stated introducing us.

"Pleasure to meet you. It's a pity…I thought you looked scrumptious in what you were wearing before." She winked at me, and turned to Eric. He spoke to her in a foreign language I didn't recognize.

"Seriously, in these shoes Eric?" She sighed as she gestured down to her red pumps, "I've already ruined one pair…" She said annoyed, as she placed her hands on her hips. Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Take Chow with you then." She grumbled and turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Eric looked at me and I could feel his gaze piecing right through me. I stared back and felt mesmerized by his eyes…they're a pale blue that just held you hostage. They pulled you in…

I snapped out of it and looked down at the rags I was currently in, and then to the clothing Pam handed me.

"Well…I have to go. My friends are probably very worried about me." I stood up, and gestured to the clothing in my hands.

"Of course, just exit this door and the bathrooms are to your left. Goodbye Sophia. I again apologize for what happened to you, but I do hope to see you again." I nodded and turned to leave when my head began hurting again, the throbbing hitting me full force, and I winced in pain.

"Are you alight?" I head Eric say. I shrugged and pointed to my head.

"Small headache, I'll be fine. Thank you for saving me…" I smiled, and he simply nodded as I turned and opened the door.

'_There is something about this girl__...__'_

I paused and turned, and looked at Eric. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What did you just say?" I asked him. A look on confusion graced Eric's face, and he tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me.

'_What the hell is she talking about…_' I heard, but his mouth didn't move…but I heard him…

"I didn't say anything…" He said. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off, laughing nervously.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just really tired I guess. Bye Eric." I turned towards the door again, when I heard him speak again.

'_She has quite the body…_'

I turned my head towards him again, and he only raised his eyebrow once more, so I just nodded, smiled stiffly and quickly exited his office and entered the bathrooms, changing quickly. I walked as quickly as I could towards the exit of the club. Eric didn't say anything…but I heard him…his mouth never moved…but I heard him…

Oh God…

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Oh my...whats happened to Sophia? If you wanna know, stay tuned to see what happens next in Chapter Four of _**The Last Sunrise**_...

**Violent_Kisses XoXo**


End file.
